Castle & Beckett - Family?
by Charmed041995
Summary: Kate and Castle have been married 2 years. Kate thinks she might be pregnant what happens if she is? will she have a baby? (Of course) how will they deal if there dreams start to come true? Chapter 2 is one uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Kate and castle have been married for 2 years.  
there the Castle's.

Kate Castle was at work she has been on this case for almost a week her husband rick was at home doing some much needed writing since Gina was on his back about it for over a week.  
Kate didn't like being at the 12th without her husband, he always made her day brighter.  
she hadn't seen him since breakfast this morning. Kate finally put on her coat relived that her partners and herself had finally solved the case of a young 19 year old girl who was visiting from Australia. The young women had been stabbed twice in the chest then ran over by a jeep.  
it made kate's chest hurt thinking about her mom that was stabbed. Kate put her hands over her belly feeling sick, she said goodbye to the boys then made her way over to the elevator.  
as she was waiting for the on the elevator she noticed something, she casped then covered her hand with her mouth, she noticed she was late.. 3 weeks late for her period. Kate had never been late in her whole life even with stress. Kate quickly got into the car freaking out then drove to the 24hour drug store, kate couldn't keep her mind off it, what happened if her feeling were right what if she is pregnant? Would castle want another baby? Would he want kate to have an abortion?

find out on the next chapter if kate is pregnant and how will castle deal with it?


	2. Chapter 2

Kate needed to stop thinking like this. She knew Castle would love to have another child.

Kate walked around the 24 hour store looking for what she needed. She was panicked.

Would I have to quit my job? Be a full time mom? Kate couldn't help but let the smile spread across her face, thinking about the little boy or little girl that could be growing inside her stomach. She didn't want to get her hopes up of having a baby. Kate couldn't help it she has always wanted to be a mom. Even know Castle and Kate haven't spoken about having children she knew deep down that they both wanted this, love, happiness, life, marriage and children. Kate grabbed 2 boxes of pregnancy test that had 2 in each box. She walked over to the register smiling and paid for her items. Then Kate made her way back out to her car, and pulled out her phone as it rang, she hoped it wasn't another body. She smiled when she seen the caller I'd, "rick" she smiled to herself as she answered smiling. "Hey Hun, finished writing?" Kate asked. Castle smiled listening to his wife's voice, god he missed her .

"Hey baby. Yeah i just finished reading over the last chapter. He smiled, and kept talking, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you at work. Just wondering if your working late again? Caste asked

Kate smiled hearing him call her baby. "That's good castle. How's it sounding?. You could never disturb me at work, you make work easier. Nope not working late tonight. He smiled at that. I'm on my way home now I'll be there in 5. Kate said.

Castle smiled again and said, 'okay, see you then. I love you, Kate.

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and said 'I love you too. Rick, always. They smiled and hung up. Kate started the car and drove home while humming music to herself. Castle knows that Beckett has had a hard week at work this week. Harder then normal. Castle put some dinner on the stove while he waited for his beautiful wife to come home. He really hoped that they didn't get another body tonight. He really wanted to spend some alone time with his wife.

Kate walked in the door, put her coat over the couch and placed her keys in the bowel beside the door. She walked over to castle smiling and placed a loving kiss in hips awaiting lips. 'Mm, Hey baby." Castle smirked and wrapped his arms around Kate waist and kissed her back. "Hey Beautiful. What's in the bag?, he asked.

Kate smiled and kissed castle again and again before pulling away softly.

I'll show you soon Kate said and she walked to the bathroom and smiled at castle over her shoulder. "Castle grinned, dinners cooking will be ready in about 45 minutes castle told his wife. 10 minutes latter castle was wondering were his wife is as he couldn't hear the shower running. He turned off the stove and went to find Beckett as she came out of his office with a big smile that could light up the world as she ran into his arms. Kate couldn't keep the smile off her face and she handed castle 2 tests. Castle took them and looked at both of them showing 2 pink lines on each test he looks at Kate confused. Hun.. Are.. Are these what I think they are?

Castle asked. Kate looked at him and said if you thinking pregnancy test then you would be correct.. Castle smiled brightly realising what they meant..

We're having a baby? He asked just to confirm. Kate smiled and nodded her head..

Castle smiled even more and quickly picked up Kate and spun her around and she laughed.. We're having a baby laughed castle as he kissed Kate with all the love he had then he said "thank you. Thank you Kate castle" over and over again then gently kissed her stomach.. Kate smiled brightly. Yes castle a little castle baby she said.


End file.
